


A New Family Member

by blossom_artist



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Turtles, a lot of turtles, no even a little bit of sadness, they're getting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_artist/pseuds/blossom_artist
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens decide it's time for them to add a new family member. Alexander doesn't really care about anything as long as his boyfriend is happy; John just wants a turtle.





	A New Family Member

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm pretty excited! Not my best work, I wrote this a year ago so I think I've gotten better since then. but still, it's pretty cute.  
> Hope you like it (:

John was happy. And why wouldn’t he be happy? He has the best boyfriend in the world and now they’re going to adopt a dog. Or a cat. Or a fish. Or a turtle (John hoped it will be a turtle).

They were in front of a really big pet shop - a _ really _ big one. John took a look at all these rabbits, sitting in their place. They seemed like a huge blanket.    
Alexander looked at his boyfriend with a tiny smirk. “I see you fancy the rabbits, then?”

“They are cute,” John shrugged, looking at Alex. “What do you think?”   
“They’re adorable. We didn’t even enter, though.”

“I know. Do you wanna enter?” John giggled.  Alex kissed John’s cheek.   
“We have to enter if we want a pet, love.”

“Whatever,” John took Alex’s hand and entered the store. 

\---

The first thing Alex saw was fur. Everywhere. Cats, dogs, rabbits, mice - you name it, they probably have it. He smiled and turned to John. “You fancy anyone in here or should we continue?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can check everything before deciding which pet we’re taking.” Or we can go to the turtles, that’s what he wanted to say.    
Alexander nodded. “Nice idea. We’re not taking a snake, though.”

“I don’t want a snake anyway,” John smiled. But he did want a turtle.    
Alex laughed and started walking. “Great.”

John followed him until they made it into the birds area. “That’s pretty cool.”

Alex cringed at the noise. “Yeah, pretty nice. Really loud, though.”

“Fair point.”   
Alexander laughed a little. “Let’s continue, then. No birds.”

“Fine,” John laughed and started walking to the reptile zone, hoping there will be a turtle or two there. The younger boy held John’s hand with a smile, looking at his boyfriend every few seconds. They reached the reptile zone after a short walk. The second they walked in there, the first and only thing John saw was turtles. Turtles, turtles, turtles - they were in every little place. Nothing but turtles. He grinned and looked at Alex. 

“I see you found your new home, huh?” Alex joked, looking at John. The freckled boy seemed happier than every moment in the last week combined - it made Alexander happy.

“Shut up. Turtles are amazing.” John smiled, looking at his boyfriend. “Although, I want to keep living with you.”

Alex grinned and wrapped a hand around the older boy’s shoulders. “Thanks. I need your help with paying rent and doing laundry. And eating. I forget that a lot.” 

“You need to eat.” He looked at Alex, half serious-half joking. “I have an idea, by the way.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I will stay with you and we’ll live together. But I’m taking one of these cuties with me.” He pointed at the little turtles. Alex nodded. 

“Fine. You’re buying the food, though. And the tank.”

“Please? Help me with the food thing? Just the food thing?” John looked at Alex, as if saying ‘I’m cute, please, you know you love me’.  

“Fine, fine. I’ll buy the food. Only cause you’re cute, though.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Did I tell you how much I love you?” John kissed Alex’s cheek and smiled. Alex laughed, hugging John. “I love you too. Now let’s buy a new family member.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and make me happy.


End file.
